Cat of Fairy Tail
by Loco-Neko-nya
Summary: Cat is a sarcastic teen who hops from guild to guild taking on different jobs. When Fairy Tail gets in the way of one of her jobs, Will she join Fairy Tail? and how long will she stay? OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I don't own Fairy Tail; I do own my OCs I would love a review of my story.**

* * *

Cat of Fairy Tail

"…Damn…Black Cat…" a member of the newly destroyed dark guild groaned as he watched the figure's black trench coat billow out on an unknown wind as the figure strutted away. Soon officers filed in and the conscious were arrested first.

"Cat…Cat…CAT!" an exasperated voice said as the figure from earlier undid the buckles and buttons of their coat. The coat parted revealing a feminine figure wearing a black shirt that stopped at her midriff, the left side trailing down to her hip; under was a pink top that stopped an inch above her belly button. She wore gray cloth pants with read bands above her knees and around her calves, midway. She ran a hand through her 'short' hair and the magic she had placed on it fell away as her hair tumbled down her back to its usual length. As the sun peaked over the horizon, it reflected off the girl's dark purple hair.

"CAT!" the voice yelled again

"You know, Shiro, you could just change into a human and talk to me while helping me pull back my hair instead of giving me a headache." The girl said sounding sarcastic. There was a fizz and sparkles around the girl's shoulder until a small, white, furry lizard-like creature sat there. There was another shower of sparkles and snow as the creature disappeared and a male with white hair and icy blue eyes appeared beside her. He was wearing a whitish gray fur coat and faded jeans.

"I think you need a vacation or-" 'Shiro' started as he did as she requested and helped her pull her hair into a ponytail wrapping a red cloth around it many times.

"What's the next job, Shiro?" she asked him dully ignoring his statement. Some of her hair couldn't stay pulled back; some shorter strands surrounding her head while two portions of her bangs were longer than the rest, the left side bangs being even longer than the right side. Shiro pushed them aside to look into her…eye since, he realized, she still wore an eye patch over her left eye.

"Your next job is to 'Take A Break.'" He said flipping the eye patch up to look into her dual colored eyes: the left one being crimson red and the right one being teal. Cat sighed he always pestered her about her health and stuff like that.

"…We'll see. Let's go get my reward but on the way think about where we should go next." Cat said pulling her eye patch back down and heading to her client's house.

-Later-

"A con, a total rip-off! They give me a third of the original reward because I took down the guild within ten minutes. Just because they thought they had misjudged the simplicity of the task! It probably was something with me being a girl too. Why those-" Cat ranted as Shiro tried hopelessly to calm her down.

"Now, Cat, calm down. You didn't hear the whole story. They said some other guild caused damages and they can't afford the damage." Shiro said calmly.

"And did you catch the **name** of this guild?" Cat hissed.

"Um…Fairy Tail, I think."

* * *

** So, what do you think? I already have the second chapter I just have to type it out and update but I would realy love a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter two and I don't own Fairy Tail only my OCs**

* * *

Cat sat in her seat, looking out the window as the train continued its voyage. She could hear Shiro munching annoyingly on the salad previously meant for her. At least, it would have been hers until Shiro's stomach growled so loud they got some strange looks from other passengers. One of the attendants walked towards them.

"Excuse me, miss, but pets are not allowed in this compartment. It-"

"He is not my pet." Cat interrupted him while glancing at Shiro who was in his furry lizard-like state. The attendant looked perplexed.

"Animals are not allowed-"

"He's not exactly an animal either." Cat stated emotionlessly once again interrupting the man. The attendant was now confused and nervous.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am, but it will have to stay in the luggage cabin the rest of the trip to Magnolia."

"He stays." Cat said making eye contact with the man for the first time. The man stood there opening and closing his mouth before turning on his heel and walking off. Cat's focus moved back to Shiro when he belched rather rudely.

"Ah…Excuse me." He said.

"Now that you've eaten, disappear before you get me in trouble." Cat said as she saw the attendant coming back with a very annoyed conductor. Shiro followed her gaze

"As you wish, my lady." He said and in a flurry of sparkles was gone.

"No pets or animals are allowed in the passenger compartment." The conductor said sternly upon reaching Cat.

"What pet?" Cat asked and the attendant looked around frantically trying to find Shiro as the conductor could have shot daggers with his eyes.

"Sorry for disturbing you, miss." The conductor apologized bowing and grabbing the attendant by his collar. Cat watched with little pity as the conductor dragged the attendant away, struggling to control himself from strangling the poor man in front of the passengers.

Now in Magnolia, Cat strolled through the streets looking in shops every now and again.

"So you caught the name of the guild, but did you catch then names of anyone?" Cat asked as she looked through the window of a clothing shop.

"Uh, let's see…There was something about a…lizard? And something about ice, a Popsicle, maybe? Oh and something about the Titanic." Shiro answered telepathically.

"So, you're saying a lizard, a Popsicle, and a boat supposedly suppose to be on the bottom of the ocean floor, damaged a corner of the town and cost me my reward?" Cat asked her mood diminishing quickly.

"You asked me what I heard and I told you what I could remember." Shiro said sounding quite embarrassed.

"Strange, usually your memory is better than this…" Cat stated.

"Well, I was worried about you! If you keep pushing yourself to constantly go on jobs and travel, you're going to get hurt or sick!" Shiro yelled.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Cat said brushing off his worries.

"But that's what you **always** say~" Shiro whined.

"So, are you hungry? I know I am since **somehow** my salad disappeared." Cat asked sarcastically, trying to change the subject.

"…Sorry…" Shiro said guiltily.

As they walked towards a restaurant, Cat heard someone say,

"Let's hurry back to Fairy Tail,"

"It was you who dragged me on that mission anyway, Baka Gajeel!" another voice yelled but the rest of the conversation is blocked out as Cat follows the small blue haired girl and a guy with tons of metal piercings."

"Cat, what are you doing?" Shiro asked.

"I'm following these people. They said something about going to Fairy Tail." Shiro appeared in his human form behind her mumbling something along the lines of 'more like stalking.'

Cat stomped his foot, still watching as the two people entered the guild,

"I heard that." She growled.

"Sorry, my lady." Shiro apologized in a pained voice.

"So, either we just storm in, demanding payment or we storm in and ask nicely…or I could just decide as I go." Cat says, nodding as she says the last part. She marched up to the guild doors but paused upon reaching them.

"Don't be nervous. I'm with you all the way." Shiro stated from behind her.

"I'm not nervous; I'm calculating." Cat says, blushing a bit. Trying to prove her point, Cat slams open the guild doors and everyone turns to look at them.

'Oh shit.'

* * *

**I really thought about ending it here but I changed my mind to Thank you for the reviews! Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

"Hey there, are you looking to join Fairy Tail?" a woman with long white hair and a kind smile asked.

"No, I'm looking for some people." Cat states and the woman's smile faltered at her tone while the guild became tense.

"And who, may I ask, are you looking for and what is your business with them?" a small old man asked as he sat on the bar's counter. Cat paused as she thought of how to answer because there was no way she was saying she was looking for a lizard, Popsicle, and the Titanic; they would think she was a lunatic. She felt the guild master's stare as he waited patiently for an answer and No, she was NOT intimidated by the guild master or the high-level mages around her.

"Some of your guild members were in the town of Clover; they caused damages while I was there on a job and because of this my reward was deducted…If no one will pay me the money I earned, I want to, at least, beat the crap out of those people." Cat said seriously. The old man laughed and called out,

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza, come forward. It seems I won't have to be the one to punish you." A blonde girl nervously walked forward followed by a grinning boy with spiky pink hair. Other than those two a shirtless guy and a girl wearing armor walked forward. Cat was surprised they came forward so easily but as she stared at them something clicked.

"Shiro, are you an idiot?! 'Titanic', my god, she's Titania as in 'Queen Fairy' (I think I remember it saying something like this in the anime) and a 'lizard' for someone who hates people mistaking you for a lizard, you messed up! He's Salamander of Fairy Tail, a dragon-slayer!" Cat hissed as she turned on Shiro. The guild burst into laughter and Erza was stunned at what had been said as she wondered if all the cake was going to her waist.

"Um, does this mean you aren't going to beat us up?" the blonde girl asked.

"No, I still am." Cat said facing them. The pink haired grin grinned and yelled,

"I'm all fired up!" Cat stared at him for a second with a look that asked 'Are you stupid or something?'

"I suggest we move outside." Erza said and Cat nodded in agreement, turning and walking outside. Soon the whole guild stood outside forming a semi-circle around them. Cat pulled several necklaces out of her shirt and picked through them for a certain one. She held the chain that held a small almost clear blue crystal letting all the other necklaces fall below her shirt once more. Cat gently let out a breath and flicked her wrist causing the crystal to spin around her neck on the chain. The necklace seemed to float around her neck as it spun faster and faster, winking in the sunlight. Cat's teal eye (the only eye they can see) glinted with challenge as she waited for the others to make the first move. The pink haired boy roared,

"Roar of the Fire-Dragon!" and as the fire headed towards Cat a spark of interest replaced the challenge in her gaze. An invisible force cut through the fire making it flicker in a different direction before it dispersed.

"Huh? How?" The pink haired guy wondered in shock. Cat smirked at his expression but became serious when Erza ex-quipped her armor and ran towards her. Cat dodged by jumping high over the other girl's head as if she was weightless. The guild could only watch in wonder and contemplate what the girl's magic could be….

* * *

**Curious? then you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I'll try and update soon. Review? *smiles sweetly***


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro found himself standing beside the Master as he watched Cat fight.

"You're not going to join her in the fight?" the Master asked looking up at him.

"No, my master can handle herself besides she probably doesn't want my help on this one." Shiro said right before Cat landed lightly in front of him.

"Shiro, don't you dare think of interfering!" then she was off, jumping back to avoid a sword and ball of fire.

"Master, hm? What are you?"The old man asked.

"I'll tell you if," Shiro said as he glanced towards Cat, "you do me a favor. You see…*whisper* *whisper*…"

"Ah, I see…" the old man says softly looking at Cat in a whole different way. Shiro heard a yelp and his head snapped back towards the fight.

"Huh? What happened?!" he asked.

"She punched Natsu in the nose. A strong girl, that one." The guild master said.

"Hey, Blondie and shirtless dude, you were part of the ruckus too, so come on!" Cat yelled and Shiro noticed in surprised that a small grin was forming on her face.

"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" the blonde shouted, raising a key in the air and a pink (pinkish purple) haired maid appeared.

"Virgo, dig a hole underneath her!" the blonde said and the maid replied,

"Yes, Princess."

As the celestial spirit disappeared into the ground, Cat smirked and jumped so she was above Titania and within seconds the ground below them caved in. Titania fell into the pit and Cat jumped away before she too fell. Cat landed in front of a shocked ice mage and said,

"Bye-bye!" She held her hand up parallel with his chest and he was launched backwards. A young girl from the crowd exclaimed,

"She's using Wind magic!" Cat was distracted by the exclamation and was caught by surprise when a hand wrapped around her ankle. As she tried to get away from the person attempting to drag her into the ground, a wave of dizziness crashed into her. The crystal around her neck became smaller and smaller until it disintegrated while the wind around her seemed to calm. The maid from before stood above her, as she sat at the bottom of a deep pit, and another wave of dizziness hit her. The wind picked back up with a fury. A 'small' tornado formed above them yanking the celestial spirit into the air where she promptly disappeared in a golden flash of light. Cat rubbed her face, trying to make the dizziness and weariness go away, as she took deep breaths. As she finally calmed, the tornado dispersed and Shiro jumped down into the pit to help her out.

"Are you okay?!" Shiro asked picking her up before she could protest.

"I'm fine! I'm just hungry."

"If you're hungry, Mirajane can fix something up for you." The guild master said but from the glint in his eye, Cat could tell that wasn't the only thing he was planning.

"No, we'll just-" Cat started but Shiro interrupted her.

"Thanks!" Shiro then proceeded to carry her into the guild.

"Shiro, put me down!" Cat yelled flailing her arms and legs. Shiro finally set her down on one of the bar stools as she glared up at him. Though, the glare disappeared when a glass of water and plate of food were placed in front of her. She paused to mumble a quick thanks before she dug in. Someone dropped into the seat next to her and pulled her water aside; replacing it with a mug of fizzy liquid that smelt strongly of alcohol. Cat growled without thinking as her water was slid away from her.

"Easy, I just thought you'd want something a bit stronger to celebrate your beating the strongest team in Fairy Tail." The girl said. She had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes; she wore brown, short cropped top and tan pants; a satchel sat on her hip and it appeared to hold a deck of cards.

"I didn't really beat them. The fight didn't end exactly; I just grew tired of it and my gem broke."

"Gem?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I can already master my air element but the gem helps me have more control over it." I explained simply while sipping the beer she had placed in front of me.

"I noticed you have a bunch of gems. What do they do?" she asks and I grin,

"They help me control the other magic I haven't mastered yet. If you hang around me; you'll see." By now, I had drained the mug and she slid another towards me. I glanced at the beverage then back up at the girl who was watching me expectantly and curiously. I picked up the offered beer and held it out.

"Uh…cheers?" She grinned and held up a barrel.

"Cheers!" she said before drinking from the barrel. I stared in shock and amusement as she drained the whole thing and belched. Shiro grimaced at her lack of manners and I gave him a 'like you can talk' look.

"Anyway, I'm Cana." The girl says putting down her barrel and holding out her hand.

"Cat." I say placing my hand in hers.

"uh-uhm…" Cana and I turned towards the speaker and I recognized the girl as the one who had found out I was using Wind magic. She had long blue hair and was looking at the floor shyly while the white cat at her side seemed to be glaring at me.

"Um…I just wanted to say hi. I'm Wendy, by the way." she mumbled shyly.

"Nice to meet you. How did you know I was using Wind magic?" I asked.

"I'm a…dragon-slayer…I use Sky magic." She says.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the cat beside you?" I ask as I start getting annoyed at it glaring at me for no apparent reason.

"Oh, this is my friend, Charle. She's an exceed."

"What? Oh well, Thanks for the meal. It was nice meeting you, Cana, Wendy. Come on, Shiro." I said rising from my seat and heading towards the door. The pink hair boy from the fight blocked my path.

"I want a re-match!" he exclaimed and I sighed. I was too tired to deal with any idiots.

"Maybe some other day. Bye." I said bypassing him.

"Wait!" the guild master called and I turned to face him lazily.

"Will you think about joining Fairy Tail?" he said and I glanced at Shiro's (hopeful?) expression. I shrugged and knowing they would most likely bug me if I said otherwise, I replied,

"I'll sleep on it. See ya' later." And with that Shiro and I walked out of the guild to try and find somewhere to sleep for the night.

In the end, we ended up sleeping in the woods…again.

"So, are you going to join Fairy Tail?" I heard Shiro ask. I glanced up at the branch above me where Shiro sat in his furry state.

"I don't know. I like Cana and Wendy, they are very interesting. Also, the mages there seem to have amazing abilities. However, I don't want to get too comfortable. I don't want the past to repeat itself. Past should stay just that Past."

"What's wrong with relaxing for once? You'll finally be able to meet new people, learn new things, and make more friends." Shiro said.

"I don't need more friends; I've got you."

"Cat, you know I won't be around forever. Most of my kind has died already. It will only be a matter of time before we go extinct."

"But you'll live longer as long as you have a contractor, right?"

"We live longer but not forever. I think joining this guild would be a good idea. Good night, Cat." Shiro said ending the conversation. Cat stared through the branches of the tree she sat at; thinking over what Shiro had said. Cat's eyes closed of their own accord and she once again dreamed of the past; something long gone and that she could never change.

~Dreaming~

_ Anger, Loneliness, and fear; that's all she felt as she watched the newly started fire and her magic destroy the only home she had been able to keep in a long time. Her friends, no, 'family' had tried to calm her but she was too angry. However, now she was scared; scared of how she couldn't control her magic and how much damage was being caused by it. It was too late to stop it now though, she had already lost everything._

_"Cat!" she heard and spun wildly searching for the owner of the voice._

-"Cat, wake up! It's only a nightmare!" Cat woke with a start and saw Shiro above her looking worried and in the process of shaking her.

"I-I'm fine." She said pushing him away. Shiro still looked worried and wanted to ask if she was telling the truth but she would just answer the same as always: 'Shiro, I told you I'm fine.'

So he chose a different question,

"Are you ready to go to Fairy Tail?" Cat took a deep breath and looked once again at Shiro's hopeful expression.

'It's okay; you have more control now and you have your amulets.' She told herself silently.

"Yeah, why not." She replied and Shiro beamed before literally dragging her to FairyTail.

"I hope I made the right decision." She mumbled fearing she might regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update! I've kind of realized it's silly it took me 4 chapters to make Cat join F****airy Tail. I'll just let you read but I want help with something so please read the A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

Shiro dragged Cat all the way to Fairy Tail and burst through the doors.

"Hey, we're back! We were here yesterday!" Shiro yells cheerfully. The guild master smiles at the two and asks,

"So have you made up your mind?"

"Uh, can I stick around to see if I'll like it here before I get a guild stamp?" Cat asks and Natsu exclaims

"What? Of course, you'll like it here!" But he is quickly shushed and the guild master pauses either to think or just for suspense.

"Why not." He says and Cat relaxes a great deal before turning to walk towards Cana who is sitting with two other men.

"Hello, Cana." Cat says sitting beside her. Cana turns with a wide grin,

"Cat! This is Wakaba and Macao." Cana says gesturing her mug of beer at the two men who nodded their heads in turn.

"Macao, Wakaba, This is Cat; she beat Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray while they were fighting together!" Cana continues.

"I didn't 'beat' them we tied, I guess you could say and they fought in pairs of two since the Blonde and shirtless guy entered the fight later." Cat explained.

"You tied with Fairy Tail's strongest team?!" Macao and Wakaba exclaimed; Wakaba's pipe almost falling out of his mouth.

Cat sweat-dropped at their surprise. Suddenly Natsu and the 'shirtless guy' run up

"We want a rematch!" They said. Cat sighs,

"Shiro, they want a rematch." Shiro walks up smirking,

"And?" Cat glares at him,

"Will you take care of it?" Shiro stands there as if in thought and Cat's eye twitches. She swings her arm over Cana's shoulder,

"I'm talking to Cana, my NEW FRIEND." Cat says with emphasis on new friend. Shiro grins and says,

"Okay, have fun."

"You too and Hey, don't beat them too bad." Cat calls over to him as he leads the two clueless boys outside.

"Will he really be able to beat them?" Cana asked.

"Well, Shiro IS my guardian dragon. So he's supposed to advise me and heed my commands –which is apparently optional- but I never commanded him to WIN or as you say 'to beat them'. I merely said take care of it. If he has to beat them to do that then that's what he will do." I explain.

"You make it sound so simple. Gray and Natsu aren't weak; you should know that having fought them."

"Well, Shiro isn't weak either." I say looking up briefly as cheerful white-haired lady set a glass of water in front of me.

"Wait, did you say that Shiro character was a dragon?" Macao asked in disbelief.

"Yes-"

"So Natsu is fighting a dragon?!" Wakaba asked interrupting me much to my displeasure.

"Yes." I say in an irritated manner.

"Wow this has got to be interesting." Cana grinned leaning so she could see out the doors.

Natsu either stumbled or was pushed back inside shivering from head to toe.

"C-c-c-cold…" He stuttered shaking shards of ice out of his hair.

"One down, one to go." Cat muttered watching the door in anticipation.

Minutes passed and still no one came through the door. Cat frowned rising to go see what was wrong. Usually Shiro finished his orders rather quickly. When she neared the doors, she was nearly shot by an ice sickle. Cat peered at the battling males. Both mastering in the ability of ice magic. After a moment of neither seeming to get an advantage she grew bored and turned back to Cana and her friends.

"You're not going to stop or help them?" Cana asked.

"Nah, I'll just wait until they wear themselves out. That way Shiro won't feel as if he failed and the ice mage won't pester me about it."

"His name is Gray." Cana informed Cat.

"So, Cat what magic do you use?" Wakaba asked. Cat grinned a Cheshire grin.

"You'll have to guess my TRUE magic otherwise it wouldn't be fun."

"Whoa, I never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth again." Shiro states in surprise walking in with Gray.

"So who won?" Cat asks.

"Eh…Neither. We made a truce." Shiro said and Gray and he threw their arms over each others' shoulders in that typical guy way.

"I'll never understand the male species." Cat mutters shaking her head.

"Oi, Natsu, Cat here says Shiro is a dragon." Macao calls and Natsu jumps up from where he was sitting with Lucy and Happy eating some fire chicken.

"What? Really?!" Natsu says running up to Shiro and glancing between him and Cat.

"He's a Guardian dragon but yes. Most of his species is gone though." Cat says nonchalantly though Cana caught a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Did your species disappear July 7, X777?!" Natsu asked and the guild went quiet to hear the answer.

"I don't know."

"How can you Not know?!" Natsu asked

"My species died out slowly, whether any disappeared on that day, I haven't a clue. What I DO know is that I have a contract with her and I am still alive because of her." Shiro says pointing at Cat.

"Then do you know of Igneel?"

"Hm. Who doesn't. He doesn't really like for others to approach his lair though, plus Guardian dragons and Elemental dragons stick to their separate duties and in that sense, stay away from each other when they can help it."

"Oh."

"So how is it you can use Ice magic?" Gray asked.

"I learned from an elemental dragon."

"But I thought you just said Guardian dragons and Elemental Dragons avoided each other." Gray continued.

"Yes, when they can help it but I was stuck with an Ice dragon for a caretaker. She had a heart of ice too." Shiro recalled.

"Makes me wonder why you're so cheerful all the time." Cat said.

"Because I've got you and you need someone to brighten up your day!" Shiro said.

"So have we ended the lesson on types of dragons for now?" Cat aske and Shiro just laughed continuing to converse with Gray and Natsu on other topics while Wakaba, Macao and Cana tried to guess Cat's 'true' magic.

By the end of the day Cat had actually laughed at some of their guesses. Those were ranging from 'Shapeshifting' to 'dragon slayer magic'. Makarov was suddenly standing next to the table.

"So what do you think of Fairy Tail so far?"

"Well…"

"Let's see; you've made new friends, you've said something would be 'fun', you've laughed, and I think this place would be good for us." Shiro states while counting off on his fingers. Cat sighs and before she can chicken out says,

"Okay…We'll join."

Cana cheers and brings more beer while Mirajane leaves to get the guild stamp.

"Where do you want it?" Mirajane asks as soon as she returns.

"On my left shoulder blade?" Cat says but it's more of a question. Cat shrugs off her coat and over shirt, so she is left in her cropped top with her shoulder blade bare.

She feels the stamp and turns her back to Shiro.

"What color is it?"

"Dark purple." Shiro states and Mirajane asks him where he wants his stamp to which he says the same as Cat. Some of the female guild members stare as he takes off his shirt but Cat just snorts un-ladylike and tells him he has a light blue stamp.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Everyone shouts and Cana is quick to bring out the beer. Cat smiled weakly; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Whoa it seemed so long when I was typing it but now it seems so short. Anyway I'm a bit nervous on all the information I gave about Shiro but I'll work wiith it somehow. My questions was who I should pair Cat with in the future? Not Shiro. I just want those few people who review to give me their opinion as long as it isn't a female since I don't ship any Yuri pairings. Also it can be anyone from any guild or throughout the manga or anime.(So long as it isn't a girl) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! I updated! Actually, I had this chapter done a long time ago but my internet wasn't working on my laptop. So Enjoy the read I'm not sure if I'm suppose to do a disclaimer but I'm sure it's obvious I don't own Fairy Tail. (Though I sometimes wonder if authors would write fanfictions on their own stories) I asked a question in the last chapter that would really help if someone gave me their opinion: Who should I pair Cat with? Anyway if you could think about that while you read it would be great!...I'll let you read now...**

* * *

"Hahaha, your hair looks funny! It goes poof!" Cat giggled as she continued to mess up Shiro's hair. Shiro was giving Cat a piggy back ride to the Fairy dorms. The rent was very expensive but the master said that the first night would be free after hearing that they were recently living in the woods.

"You are so drunk." he grimaced.

"What? I onwy had a wittle...sip." Cat said struggling to speak coherently.

"'Little sip' being seven mugs of beer, right?" Shiro still couldn't believe Cana and Cat had a drinking contest until one- Cat- passed out. Cat giggled,

"Yep!" This Cat was indeed a little more cheerful...okay, a lot, but it also unnerved Shiro. Shiro felt Cat tug at his hair; he thought she might have been trying to give him a mohawk. Cana looked back over her shoulder waving her bottle of whatever alcoholic beverage at him.

"Hey, Mohawk, hurry up a little!" she called. Yep, he had been right.

Finally, Cana showed him the room Cat would stay in and he set Cat down. He helped her out of her boots and coat before pulling the quilt up the her chin and turned to follow Cana to the male dorms. But a tug at the back of his coat stopped him and nearly pulled him off-balance.

"Yes?" he asked turning back to his master. She looked a great deal younger-more innocent- the alcohol had turned her face red and her eyes more glossy. Shiro then realized her eyepatch was still there and slipped it off too.

"Shiro, sing me a lullaby." she commanded childishly.

"What?" Shiro deadpanned.

"Pwease!" That look nearly killed him.

"Fine. Let's see what lullaby?" Shiro sat in thought for a moment. Cat watching him patiently. Shiro began to hum a soft tune before singing softly in a language Cat and Cana couldn't understand. But Cat fell asleep soon after anyway. As they left the room Cana asked,

"What was that?"

"A song my caretaker used to sing. Though, I don't really think it was a pleasant lullaby." Shiro said with a tense smile. Leaving Cana to think what the song could have possibly meant.

Cat woke the next morning with a wonderful migraine. She glanced around the room she didn't remember.

"Wha-" The door slammed open,

"Good morning!" Shiro cheered a sleepy Cana trailing behind him. Both girls held their heads,

"Shut up, Shiro." they groaned.

"Sorry, sorry." he said with an apologetic smile. He passed Cat a glass of water and pain reliever. She stared at it a moment before swallowing it with the water.

"What happened yesterday?" Cat asked holding her head.

" I challenged you to a drinking contest and you lost. Shiro here carried you to the dorm and you woke up and started styling his hair for him. Then you made him sing you a creepy lullaby." Cana explained and Cat hid her face in her pillow.

"You're lying, please tell me you're lying." Cat groaned.

"She's lying but that's a lie too." Shiro says 'helpfully'. Cat glared at him as she lifted her head from the pillow.

"So, are you two going to follow me to the guild or do I just leave you here?" Cana asked and Cat stood grabbing her coat and deciding to just tote her bots for now.

"Lead the way, Captain." Cat said sarcastically.

As soon as they got to the guild Shiro made Cat sit down to put on her boots.

Natsu approached staring at Cat's face.

"What?" Cat asked in annoyance.

"Wow, you eyes are cool! They're two different colors." he said and Cat slapped her hand over her left eye. She looked at Shiro in horror and he looked apologetic again.

"What? Really?" Gray asked.

"Seriously? I never noticed." Cana says and everyone is looking at Cat expectantly wanting her to remove her hand. Cat glared as best she could while having an internal panic attack.

What if they made fun of her? But Natsu said it was cool. Then again most guys think anything weird is cool. What they think she was a freak and not hang out with her anymore? But she didn't really hang out with anyone but Cana. If she did remove her hand, what would they do? What would their reactions be? Sadly, there was only one way to find out and she slowly moved her hand.

"They're so pretty!" Wendy said and multiple girls agreed while the guys kept saying it was cool; however, there were a few 'creepy's in there. Some of the girls went from looking at her eyes to her clothes and Cat found herself surrounded by a group of smiling girls while Cana and Lucy pulled her up.

"We're going shopping!" The girls squealed and Cat looked for Shiro for help but he just smiled and waved.

Cat entered store after store with Lucy, Cana, Wendy, and a girl named Levi. She was actually having fun trying on different clothes and soon the girls put on their own little fashion show. Levi held up a bright yellow top and Cat shook her head - yellow wasn't her best color. Cana brought a top over and Cat stared in disbelief - it was a bit too revealing. Soon the shopkeeper joined in and set out her 'best clothes'. After putting many outfits together, the girls' made Cat change into one of them - a dark blue short dress with straps and a cinched waist over light blue jean shorts and brown strap up sandals.

"So?" Cana asked

"I feel weird." Cat says rubbing her bare arms. The other girls just laughed and Lucy commented,

"Now, what to do with the hair? The red hair tie doesn't go with the outfit." The girls found a park bench and sat Cat down. Lucy called her spirit- Cancer- and he styled Cat's hair. Cat sat uncomfortably while he cut her hair and tied it up different ways- she hated not knowing what he was doing. Until he held a small hand mirror in front of her. He had cut and styled her bangs so part of them met in the middle of her forehead while her fringe was evened out and hung down to her collar-bone. Her hair itself had been straightened and trimmed. Cana poked at her ear which was revealed as her hair had been pulled back in a loose ponytail in a white hair tie. Her ears were another oddity about her- they were pointed much like that of an elf from fairy tales. Cat huffed and glanced at Cana hoping her face conveyed her annoyance. Cana just grinned at her but left her ears alone and strangely didn't question it.

"So, are you girl's ready to go surprise the guys?" Lucy asked as she sent Cancer away. Cat stuttered for a second and Cana laughed,

"You know, you're going to have to wear your new clothes at some point which means you'll be wearing them at the guild-in front of everyone else a.k.a. the guys."

Cat sighed but let the others lead her back to the guild.

"We're back!" Levi cheered as they walked through the doors. Shiro turned and stared in surprise at how...girly Cat looked. Cat hurried towards him not liking all the stares.

"What, does it look bad?" Cat asked as he continued to stare in surprise.

"No, you actually look like a girl." Shiro says and Cat's face turns red in anger as she smacks him upside the head,

"I am a girl!"

"I know, I just meant it looks nicer than what you usually wear." Shiro says hurriedly while rubbing his head.

"Hey, Cat, you look nice. Did you have fun?" Mira smiles at them.

"Uh...yeah, I guess it was fun." Cat says suddenly feeling shy and unsure. Shiro glances at the bags beside Cat and asks,

"Cat, where are you going to put all that stuff?" Cat looks at the bags thinking.

"Well, I could equip some of it but..." Cat trailed off.

"Well, we can't afford the dormitory." Shiro states and Cat looks up at him.

"How much is the rent?"

-Little while later-

Cat carried a couple of bags while Shiro carried the rest and they followed Lucy as she led the to her apartment building.

"One of my neighbors moved out so there's an extra apartment. Lucky you, the rent is lower than the dorms." Lucy explained. After talking with the landlady they learned Lucy had been late on her rent and Cat and Shiro gained the key to their new apartment. Cat unlocked the door and walked in Shiro following and dropping the bags behind her. There was a small kitchen and living area and past the living room was another compartment that housed a bed and closet. Cat walked into the room with her bags and pushed them into the closet for now. Shiro followed after picking up the bags again and setting them next to the others. They both glanced at the single bed in the apartment and Cat sighed,

"We'll get another bed and fix it up tomorrow." Someone knocked on the door and they left to answer it. Lucy stood there and asked,

"So, what do you think?"

"It's fine. Needs a little touching up here and there though." Cat says and Shiro smiles happy Cat was talking and spending time with other people.

So began Shiro and Cat's time as members of Fairy Tail...

* * *

**Okaaay, so I'll repeat my question one more because I reeeeaaaally need help deciding. Who should I pair Cat with? It can't be Shiro or a female (I don't like yuri) but it can be anyone throughout the anime or manga. (I've read the manga but I'm further along in the anime) So far the only person I've gotten a vote for is Sting Eucliffe - not that I won't think about pairing her with him but I'd like more options- Helping me decide could really help me with the next chapter if not the next few. **

**Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes and for taking so long to update. I'll try to update more often but it'll be easier since summer is nearly here. Please help me deicide who to pair Cat with?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry in advance for any grammar errors and I've noticed I sometimes switch from first to third person, so sorry about that too. This is just a filler chapter until I figure out what I want to write but it's still important. If you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me. I'll let you read now. I don't own Fairy Tail, just my ideas- unless someone gives me ideas...**

* * *

_Why that little-_ Cat glared at Shiro's back, _so he had planned this to begin with_!

Cat had just overheard the Master talking to Shiro and apparently Shiro had asked the Master to let them join as a favor. Shiro tensed as he felt the dark stare. He turned to see his master (**AN: maybe I should start saying Mistress**) trying to kill him with her eyes. Shiro smiled nervously before turning back to Mira and the guild master. Cat turned away from him as well,

"Ha! I'll get you back." she muttered taking a sip of the beverage in front of her.

"What? Did you and Shiro-kun have a fight?" Cana asked. Cat raised an eyebrow,

'"Shiro-kun'? He's older than you. And we didn't have a fight; I'm just mad that Master Makarov and he planned on me agreeing to join the guild. The little meddler."

"Hm. Well, you're suppose to go shopping for stuff for your new apartment, right?" Cana asked and Cat glanced at her friend wondering where she was going with this.

"Yeah."

Cana grinned and whispered her plan in Cat's ear. After a moment Cat's grin mirrored Cana's and the two girls were out of the guild before anyone could even guess what they were planning.

-Time Skip-

Cana and Cat dropped their cargo onto the floor of Cat's apartment, sitting down quickly to rest.

"So-many-stairs." Cana groaned flopping onto the mattress they had just dropped.

"There's not that many." Cat said from her spot leaning against the door.

"There are when you're carrying a one ton mattress."

"You exaggerate often." Cat mused.

"What happened to the sense of humor you had earlier?"

"It's still there...somewhere."

Cat looks around at the many bags surrounding them.

"We need to arrange stuff before my apartment has zero walking space."

Cana groaned again obviously not wanting to get up.

"Come on." Cat says pulling Cana up. Cana went limp purposefully becoming dead weight. Cat- not expecting it- stumbled tripping on one of the many bags.

"Cana," Cat grumbled, "get up or I'll turn your hair pink."

Cana laughed,

"I'd be out of here before you grabbed the spray bottle." (**AN: spray on hair dye?)**

"Who said anything about a spray bottle?" Cat smirked pointing at Cana's hair. Cana looked down at the ends of her hair that were already turning pink and shrieked, jumping to her feet.

"I'm up!" She said and the ends of her hair turned brown again. Cat snickered and Cana frowned,

"How did you do that? I thought you used jewelry magic because of your necklaces."

"I told you that wasn't my True magic. I also asked everyone to guess but I'll show you if you don't tell anyone else." Cat bargained. Cana looked at her suspiciously.

"You use card magic, right?" Cat asked her and she nodded.

"Great, I haven't seen it before. Show me." Cat said. Cana was confused on how this proved her magic but pulled out her cards anyway. She created a 'Call Cana' card and passed it to Cat. Cat took it and the corners of her mouth twitched as she fought a smile.

"So?" Cana asked.

"Amusing. I'll try it. Can I see your cards?" Cat asked holding out her hand. Cana was confused again but passed them to Cat. It came as a surprise to then watch Cat used card magic to make another card. Cat looked at the card and fought another smile as she passed it and the deck of cards back to Cana. Cana looked at the card and saw a chibi version of Cat on it with 'Call Amythyst' written on the bottom.

"Amythyst?"

"Oh, uh, that's my real name. But I prefer it if you call me Cat."

"Why do you prefer Cat?"

"It's a nickname. People started calling me Copy Cat because of my Mimicry magic. Then, once I started taking on solo jobs people started calling me Black Cat 'cause I was apparently bad luck." Cat explained.

"Isn't Mimicry magic one of the lost magic?" (**AN: I'm not sure. If I'm wrong sorry**)

"I guess. Anyway, I want the others to guess, okay?"

"The Master should know."

"Fine, but only if he'll let us keep it secret. I want to continue my game." Cat huffed pouting childishly and being out-of-character.

"He will. It would be amusing to him too." Cana reassured.

"Aren't we suppose to be getting revenge on Shiro?"

"Yeah, let's get started. Oh and another thing,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever turn my hair pink again."

Cat finally laughed,

"No promises."

The girls began arranging the things they had bought around the apartment until they finally got to the closet. Cat pulled some of the outfits from their bags.

"Guess I should Exquip a few of them to make space." she muttered and Cana glanced over at her pausing from where she was arranging fluffy pillows on the bed.

"Wait, you can exquip like Erza?"

"Yeah."

"How does Mimicry magic work anyway?"

"Well...how to explain...Magic to me has an aura. If it's being used I can take apart or see better that aura to understand how the magic works. It's kind of like taking a wind-up toy and taking it apart to see what makes it move. But I can only do that with certain magic. You see, Celestial Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic are complicated to me so I never tried to mimic those. Those are the only two I've found so far that I haven't mimicked but I try not to mimic at all since...it can sometimes go out of control."

"Oh, so, what all magic can you do?" Cana asked sitting Indian style on the bed. Cat sighed and sat across from her.

"You already know I can do Wind, Exquip, and Doppelganger/ Illusion Magic. I can also do Fire, Plant growth, Card magic now; water, and any type of jewelry or stone magic."

"Whoa."

"Nah, it's not always great. For example, I'll only be able to do that one trick you showed me. Unless, the other tricks have the same concept." Cat explained further. Cat turned back to her clothes when she paused, listening. Her jaw dropped and she threw one of the bags they hadn't emptied at Cana,

"Shiro's coming!" Cat yelped quickly finishing the final touches to decorating the room. Shiro opened the door while calling out,

"Hey, Cat, are you in-" he looked around the apartment, "here?"

Cat smirked as she watched Shiro looked around the apartment Cana and she had made extremely girly. Lacy flower curtains, pink and purple throw pillows, lacy table cloths, but Shiro turned and smiled at her merely ruffling her hair. Cat huffed at his reaction- or lack thereof. Cana didn't laugh at Shiro now but Cat who was glaring at the floor.

"Cana," Cat said and Cana tried to stop laughing, "what's plan B?"

Cana looked at her new friend in surprise, she really wasn't going to give up.

Shiro stopped playing with the ends of the table-cloth once he heard this.

"Eh? What do you mean 'Plan B'?"

Cana and Cat looked from him back to each other and laughed; effectively scaring Shiro who was very confused.

* * *

**Like it, hate it? **

**Anyway, if you like my writing style I was wondering if you would want me to update another story (even though I'm no where near finished with this one) I have tons I write for my friends/with my friends and for fun but I'm really nervous about posting them. So, I've written ones for , FairyTail, Homestuck, Lord of the Rings, Mortal Kombat, Pandora Hearts, and some others I can't think of at the moment...**


End file.
